A variety of absorbent articles that are adapted to absorb body fluids are well known. Examples of absorbent articles include diapers, incontinent articles, and sanitary napkins.
One problem associated with known absorbent articles is waste product leakage, which may contaminate clothing articles, such as pants, shirts, and bedding. The amount of leakage experienced by a wearer can be reduced by increasing the rate that liquid enters the absorbent core. Therefore, an absorbent article wherein liquid rapidly penetrates the topsheet and is contained in the absorbent core will experience less leakage than an absorbent article wherein liquid is able to run across the topsheet before penetrating into the absorbent core. Consequently, run-off reduction reduces the amount of leakage associated with an absorbent article.
Another problem associated with absorbent articles is dryness of the skin contacting surface of the article. Generally, the drier the skin contacting surface, the more comfortable the absorbent article. Attempts have been made to reduce surface wetness in disposable diaper structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,386 issued to Anczurowski on Mar. 23, 1976 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,906 and 3,994,299 issued to Karami on Jun. 29, 1976 and Nov. 30, 1976, respectively, teach diaper structures having a perforated thermoplastic film interposed between the topsheet and the absorbent core. U.S. Pat. No 4,324,247 issued to Aziz on Apr. 13, 1982 describes an effort directed to both reducing run-off and reducing the surface wetness of absorbent articles.
In addition to the dryness of the skin contacting surface, the feel of the skin contacting surface is also an important consideration. One problem is that some consumers do not like the plastic feel associated with formed films. A number of efforts have been directed at improving the feel of the surface of absorbent articles. One example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,623 issued to Butterworth, et al. The Butterworth patent teaches an absorbent pad having a facing sheet made of a perforated thermoplastic web that has an integral fibrous or sueded outer surface.
An additional problem with typical absorbent articles, in particular adult incontinence diapers. As a wearer urinates a second time or more, a sensation of wetness is felt as unabsorbed fluid flows laterally through the topsheet from an area of saturated core material to an area of unsaturated core material for absorption. This sensation is highly uncomfortable and undesirable.
The products described in most of the above references, however, are less than ideal in achieving a good combination of all three desired properties of reduced surface run-off, improved ability to prevent a feeling of wetness of the topsheet, and improved feel.